Jojo
by TayliaNinja
Summary: Takes place after the movie. His family is back to normal. His dad still thinks he wants to be a a mayor. Then the new girl comes along. And Jojo realzes he has a crush on her.


Title: The Story of Jojo

Rating: T

Author: TayliaNinja

Summary: Takes place after the whole clover issue.

Disclaimer: I do not own the book. I own Jordy and that's it.

Note: I stumbled upon the movie last night and the moment Jojo came on I fell in love with him. I just had to write a fan fiction about him. I hope you understand. He may be a little out of character and I'm sorry about that. This is my first Horton Hears a Who Fanfic. I have not read the book, so I'm going by the movie. Reviews are encouraged. Just to let you know- Jojo has spoken with his father many times. But he only talks to his father and some of his sisters. He's still shy and quiet. He still does not want to be a mayor. Let me know what you think of it. I'm sorry if Jojo seems a little too emo for you. But he'll open up. I promise.

-x-

Who Ville High.

Gosh he hated this place.

Jojo could hear everything in the lunchroom. He could hear the teenage girls gossiping. Across the room the guys were going on about Radball. He could even hear the food lady telling everyone that she had ran out of Berrieluo.

But Jojo didn't care about any of it.

Why is it so amazing that Clara kissed Floyd? It's not any of their business. Jojo hated gossip. Jojo also hated Radball. He'd always hated Radball. How is kicking a ball around for an hour fun? He supposed his lack of interested in the games was why he was failing Physical Fitness.

He stared at his Berrieluo. It was a purple colored berry and squash mix. He'd never liked the stuff. So why am I eating it, he wondered to himself. Then he gave a tiny shrug. He was eating it because it was food. He had been taught to eat the food given to him.

Jojo heard someone clear their throat.

He turned and looked at the newcomer. She had long black hair with pale blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. She wore all black clothes and had a beautiful heart-shaped face. Her smile was hesitant.

"Um, hi." She said.

Jojo stared at her.

"Can I sit with you?" the new girl asked.

Jojo kept his expression unreadable. He'd always been skilled at masking his emotions. She seemed not to care that he was staring at her with a blank face and dark eyes. The fact seemed to interest her. Normally people would look away or leave when he gave the look. Except Dad.

With the tiniest jerk of the head, he motioned her to sit across from him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jojo picked at his food, but did not eat it. He didn't like eating. He didn't like anything much. He only liked the abandoned observatory.

"I'm Jordy."

Jojo made a small grunt of recognition but otherwise stayed silent. She's not getting me that easily, he told himself. He only talked to his father and Horton. That was just how he was. He'd only just started talking to his family. Jojo smiled he thought of it. Having almost one hundred sisters drove him mad sometimes.

The bell rang and Jojo was out of his seat in less than a second. His tray was in the garbage in the next.

-x-

Jojo cursed to himself as the pancakes slid away from him again.

He'd often wondered why his father had added the idea of having the tables move every ten seconds. He hated eating food his sisters had already started eating. It was gross, he thought.

"Jojo! Sindy took the butter!"

Jojo muttered, "Give it back, Sindy."

"Fine!" Sindy said with a pout like face.

Jojo shook his head and crammed some green eggs into his moth. Having almost one hundred sisters he'd been come to known as a junior father figure in the family. He was only sixteen. He didn't know why. He supposed it was because his sisters didn't have that much people to complain to.

When his turn came to talk to his father, he was relieved. Breakfast always took forever in his oversized family.

"Hey dad." He mumbled and sat in his seat motionlessly.

His father looked at him closely. Jojo knew why. He'd seen his reflection in that stupid twisted mirror in his room that morning. He'd always had semi long black hair and dark eyes. But he knew his father would notice his new addition to his face that he added that morning.

"Jojo! Is that makeup?" His father's startled voice exclaimed.

Jojo sighed. "It's eyeliner, dad."

Then he got up out of his chair the way he usually did and walked out into the hallway of portraits.

His father would never understand him. His dad was always so happy and cheery whereas Jojo was kept himself to himself.

He sighed as he approached the portrait of his great-great-great-great-great grandfather Jojo. He was named after him, he knew. His parents wanted him to turn out just like that man. But he didn't want to. He didn't was to have that way. He'd never have that goofy smile while staring at a camera. He was not that way.

Secretly, he didn't even want to be a mayor. He didn't know what he wanted to be. But he knew he loved to create things. He loved to create music also. He loved music. It helped him whenever he was going through a though time in his life. But he also loved creating something new. He'd spent much of his time up at the abandoned observatory. It was where he actually felt at home. He could create music and be himself there.

"Mayor," Jojo muttered darkly as he spitted at the picture of his great-great whatever he was. "Why'd I want to be like you? An idiot who prances around on meatballs? Mayors are stupid. They're pointless. Why do I have to be one? Just some-"

"Jojo!"

Jojo winced and turned around.


End file.
